shokugekinosomafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sōma Yukihira
}} |kanji = 幸平 創真 |romaji = Yukihira Sōma |alias = |status = Żyje |urodziny = 6 Listopada |wiek = 15(Debiut) |płeć = Mężczyzna |grupa krwi = B |wzrost = 171cm (Debiut) 173cm (Obecnie) |waga = 57kg |rodzina = Jōichirō Yukihira (Ojciec) |generacja = 92 |zajęcie = Kucharz (Dawniej) Uczeń Liceum |styl gotowania = Kuchnia Yukihira |mocna strona = Tanie Jedzenie |przynależność=Restauracja Yukihira (Wcześniej) Kulinarna Akademia Tōtsuki Akademik Gwiazdy Polarnej Elitarna Dziesiątka Tōtsuki: 1. krzesło |manga=Rozdział 1 |anime=Odcinek 1 |aktor głosowy=Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Japoński) Blake Shepard(Angielski) }} to główny protagonista Shokugeki no Soma. Jest synem Jōichirō Yukihira, oraz dumnym właściciel Restauracji Yukihira. Należy do 92. Generacji w Kulinarnej Akademii Tōtsuki i mieszka w Akademiku Gwiazdy Polarnej. Obecnie zajmuje 1. krzesło w Elitarnej Dziesiątce. Wygląd Sōma jest nastoletnim chłopakiem z żółtymi oczami i pionową blizną na lewej brwi. Ma kolczaste, ciemnoczerwone włosy z krótką grzywką. Po stażu jego włosy urosły przez co zwiększyły swoją objętość miejscami sięgając prawie do jego policzków. Głównym strojem Sōmy jest uniform z jego rodzinnej restauracji Yukihira. Składa się on z czarnej koszulki z logiem restauracji na plecach oraz po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej. Dodatkowo w letnim mundurku ma na sobie białą, rozpiętą koszulę, a w zimowym czarny, również rozpięty płaszcz. Podczas gotowania ma zawiązany w pasie, biały fartuch i białą opaskę na czole, która na co dzień jest zawinięta na jego nadgarstku. W porównaniu do innych uczniów z Akademii ubiera się dosyć niedbale, w wolnym czasie zakłada na siebie hanten z prostą białą koszulką pod nim. Sōma stwierdził, że ubranie hanten go uspokaja. Charakter Sōma jest energicznym i optymistycznym chłopcem, który nieustannie dąży do poprawy swoich umiejętności w gotowaniu. Chce tego głównie przez swoją silną więź z ojcem, Jōichirō Yukihira i chęć rywalizacji z nim. Jest pewny swoich umiejętności i zawsze stara się wyzywać innych na pojedynki w celu udowodnienia tego i przetestowania swojego gotowania. Przez to wiele razy wpada w kłopoty spowodowane pojedynkami. Mimo wszystko nawet pod presją nadal jest pozytywnie nastawiony, nigdy nie rezygnuje z rzuconych wyzwań i ciągle myśli jak może dalej rozwijać swoją kuchnię. Jest ona osobą elastyczną i innowacyjną, potrafi oderwać się od zwykłych przepisów i zasad gotując coś, co jest jego własnym rozwiązaniem, jego kuchnią, wyraża tym samego siebie. Tym sposobem tworzy niekonwencjonalny, ale także niesamowite dania, których nikt w szkole jeszcze nie widział. Sōma jest odważny, ale również lekkomyślny, często wpada w niebezpieczne sytuacje, które mogą zagrozić jego całej karierze. Podczas trzech Shokugeki Sōma ryzykował wyrzucenie z Tōtsuki, za to w [[Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Półfinał Shokugeki|kolejnym Shokugeki]] stawką było porzucenie bycia szefem kuchni, na zawsze. Ze względu na swoje pochodzenie nie jest on faworytem w pojedynkach czy środowisku szkolnym. Jednak mimo, że inni lekceważą jego umiejętności, on pokazuje wszystkim, że jest w stanie pokonać największe trudności. Jego ojciec przypisuje mu siłę oraz odwagę, która pozwala mu śmiało stawić czoła każdemu, bez względu na to jak wielkim geniuszem jest ta osoba albo jakie szkody może mu wyrządzić. Sōma nie boi się przyznać, że jego przeciwnik w danym momencie jest lepszy od niego i że nie jest doskonały, ale mimo to nie poddaje się. Nie boi się dowiadywać o własnych brakach, jest nawet chętny by uczyć się wszystkiego co potrzebne mu jest, aby iść dalej. Jego celem życia jest stać się lepszym szefem kuchni niż jego ojciec, będzie więc walczył do samego końca, aby osiągnąć swój cel. Swoje porażki traktuje jako znak, ze jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy, których musi się nauczyć. Potrafi spędzać wiele dni lub nawet tygodni wyczerpując cały temat, wszystkie możliwości by znaleźć coś jeszcze lepszego niż do tej pory przygotowywał. Mimo, że wiele osób z Akademii było do niego wrogo nastawionych, głównie ze względu na jego mowę wstępną, Sōma jest bardzo przyjazną osobą. W ciągu kilku pierwszych godzin w akademiku nawiązał przyjaźnie ze wszystkimi w Akademiku Gwiazdy Polarnej. Ma również silną charyzmę, potrafi zmienić dawnych rywali w sojuszników i przyjaciół, w tym Ikumi Mito, Takumi Aldiniego,Alice Nakiri, Subaru Mimasakę i Hisako Arato. Jest zawsze gotów pomóc przyjaciołom, nawet ryzykując wyrzuceniem ze szkoły. Jednocześnie ma wokół siebie naturalny urok, który sprawia, że ludzie wierzą w jego zdolności do wygrywania nawet najbardziej beznadziejnych pojedynków. Nawet Hisako zauważyła, że zdolności Sōmy do nakłonienia ludzi by uwierzyli w niego są zdumiewające. Traktuje on wszystkich na równi, nie ważne jakie posiada umiejętności. Nie zauważa nawet kiedy inni go obrażają, odbiera czasem niektóre z tych rzeczy jako komplement. Nigdy nie odpowiada na obelgi wysyłane w jego stronę, zwykle używa swojej kuchni aby porozumiewać się z innymi. Historia Soma urodził się jako syn Jōichirō Yukihiry i jego bezimiennej żony. W wieku 3 lat Sōma rozpoczął pracę w restauracji jego ojca. Jako dziecko Sōma interesował się gotowaniem, a samo zainteresowanie zmotywowało go do zostania wspaniałym kucharzem, jak jego ojciec. Będąc jeszcze w przedszkolu, Sōma zaczął gotować sam i zmusił swoich kolegów z klasy do zjedzenia jedzenia, choć większość płakała ze smaku. Zaczął nawet pracować w szkolnej stołówce, gdzie zaskoczył większość pracujących tam kucharzy. Począwszy od szóstego roku szkoły podstawowej Sōmy, rzucił swojemu ojcu wyzwanie na liczne pojedynki kulinarne, które ostatecznie zakończyły się przegranymi 489 pojedynkami, zanim Sōma został zmuszony do opuszczenia restauracji Yukihira, by uczęszczać do Kulinarnej Akademii Tōtsuki. Pomimo licznych porażek, Sōma kontynuował rozwijanie swoich umiejętności kulinarnych i uczył się od ojca w nadziei, że pewnego dnia wygra pojedynek kucharski. Fabuła Styl Gotowania Sōma to zdolny kucharz, nauczony z obserwacji jego ojca Jōichirō, który jest legendarnym kucharzem. *'Styl Yukihira' - Umiejętności *'Japońska Kuchnia - ' *'Francuska Kuchnia' - *'Znakomity Zastępca Szefa Kuchni' - *'Gotowanie na żywo' - *'Adaptacja' - *'Rzeźbienie w Warzywach' - *'Kulinarna Kreatywność - ' Potrawy Oryginalne Potrawy Potrawy ze Współpracy Prototypy Potraw Potrawy Restauracji Yukihira Kluby *'Don RS' - *[[Elitarna Dziesiątka Tōtsuki|'Elitarna Dziesiątka Tōtsuki']] - Sōma aktualnie zajmuje 1. Krzesło w Elitarnej Dziesiątce. Kulinarne Pojedynki Oficjalne Shokugeki Nieoficjalne''Shokugeki'' 43. Coroczne Jesienne Wybory Tōtsuki Buntownicy Vs Centrala Régiment de Cuisine Ciekawostki *''Sōma'' (創真) w kanji stworzone jest z tworzenia (創 Sō) oraz prawdy (真 Ma), może to oznaczać prawdziwe stworzenie co odwołuje się do bezgranicznej kreatywności S''ō''my.Yukihira (幸平) tworzone jest z kanji błogosławieństwo (幸 Yuki) oraz powszechny lub zwykły (平 Hira), co można przetłumaczyć jako błogosławieństwo zwykłego, odwołuje się do jego skromnych początków oraz pochodzenia, w porównaniu do innych osób ze szkoły, klasy. *Sōma zajął 1 miejsce w pierwszym sondażu popularności z 956 głosami. Ponownie pierwsze miejsce zajął w drugim sondażu popularności, uzyskując 6451 głosów. W trzeciej ankiecie popularności spadł na 4 miejsce z 2795 głosami. *Wersje Sōmy w One'shot'ie są względnie takie same, jednak tam jego włosy mają inny kolor oraz są znacznie krótsze. *Aktor głosowy Sōmy z One-shot'a, Yukio Ono, został voice aktorem postaci Isami Aldini w anime. *Zgodnie z badaniami Subar Mimasaki'ego z czasów jesiennych wyborów, Sōma: **ma 171 cm wzrostu **waży 57kg **ma grupę krwi B **ma rozmiar buta 26,5 cm **spał średnio 6 godzin i 14 minut w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca **klasy gimnazjum w jakich był to 1-5, 2-2 i 3-7 **ma pięć par butów **zwykle zaczyna szczotkować zęby z prawej strony od dolnego trzonowca. **ma zwyczaj podnoszenia jednej z brwi podczas obserwowania kogoś *Dodatek z 23 tomu ujawnia, że Sōma: **lubi robić pranie **lubi przestronne wanny Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Rodzina Yukihira Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Uczniowie Kulinarnej Akademii Tōtsuki Kategoria:92. Generacja Uczniów Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Gwiazdy Polarnej Kategoria:Kucharz Kategoria:Buntownicy Kategoria:Elitarna Dziesiątka